


[ジェイアズ] Happy Halloween

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 海寮上年度的萬聖節
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 1





	[ジェイアズ] Happy Halloween

「那麼一起為這次的成功乾杯！」  
在Octvainelle所屬的宴會廳之中，辛勤過後的熱烈慶典才正拉開序幕。  
好酒和各式美食，優雅而有禮的賓客，這些一向存在於認知中的宴會要素一概不存在。  
看著眼前違和場景的Azul，在宴會廳的一角抱著雙臂，等待他的兩名同伴回到自己身邊。  
即使佳餚再吸引Azul也不會在這種接近睡眠的時間進食，更不說會場裡那些看上去像是隨便買回來的小食根本完全無法引起Azul的食慾。

不遠處，辛苦工作一週的同級生們開始了他們遲來的「Trick or Treat」。把自己更加地收進角落，目前對其他學生依然處於觀察階段的Azul，顯然沒有摻和到喧鬧團體中的打算。  
幾經努力才終於擺脫受到欺凌的環境，他可不想重蹈這個覆轍。

「Azul，拿好。」  
友人遞到自己面前的是即使晚上也可以飲用的花草茶。芳香濃郁的茶香像是硬生生地要把自身與會場中的其他食物區隔分開——也搞不好這原本就不屬於會場，而是友人不知道從哪裡找出空檔沖泡出的成果。  
遞茶給他的這個友人顯然已經把所有食物吃過一遍，而另外一個，則似乎依然沉迷在某盤丸子之中。  
大概是瞄到自家的兄弟已經從食物的戰線上撤離，吞下最後一口的Floyd，也在不久以後拖著悠閒的腳步，回到了其餘二人的身邊。

「Jade已經吃飽了嗎？」  
「畢竟晚上吃太多的話弄不好就會出毛病呢。」  
「那Jade，Trick or Treat，Azul也。」  
對本來就會隨身攜帶零食的Jade而言，分享食物這種事情從來不會是個難關。簡單地達成課題後，Jade轉過頭，與Floyd一起看向了陷入困境的Azul。  
拍了拍身上的口袋，根本沒有想像過自己也會被纏上的Azul，自然也無法像Jade一樣輕鬆解決。  
視線在Jade和Floyd的臉之間遊移，正想要向Floyd說自己壓根不可能有糖果在身上的Azul，卻又再被Jade搶先了一步。  
原本拿著的杯子被接過，空出的位置則是被糖果所取而代之。

「Jade好狡猾——」  
惡作劇計劃失敗的Floyd扁著嘴提出控訴，接著又在不久以後因為增加的零食量而抛下了這點小小的不滿。  
嘗到甜頭的Floyd向已經被敲詐過的二人揮揮手，帶著愉快的心情，轉向了其他受害者所在的位置。

「Azul不玩嗎？」  
「額外零食本來就是體重管理的大敵，更不說現在也早就超過可以進食的時間。」  
用極為嚴肅的語氣板著臉予以回應，Azul從像是想到了甚麼似地微笑著的Jade手上拿回了花茶，一喝而盡。  
「我可以為了你而全部吃掉啊。」  
「只是想吃的話你該自己去討。」  
把已然空著的杯子塞回同伴的手中，爾後看著他捏扁杯子，取出新的糖果後撕開包裝，還沒明白他想做甚麼的Azul，亦因此而錯過可以遠離他的時機。

依然拿著杯子的手不知道在何時已經環過Azul的腰，阻止了他的退路。  
撕開包裝的糖果則是被放到嘴邊，即使Azul緊閉雙唇，對方那微彎的雙眼中也似乎沒有絲毫退讓的意思。  
一旦真的做好決定就不會輕易改變，長年累月和他們兄弟待在一起的Azul自然也很清楚對方的這種性格。  
僵持下去的話對方搞不好會因此起了玩心而做出更過份的舉動，只能暫時屈服而斂下雙眼的Azul，還是張開口，迎接那過於甜膩，熱量過高的糖塊。  
蜂蜜的清甜在口中稍稍擴散，還沒來得及細嚐這一絲甘味，糖果的主人又再次以舌頭把它從Azul的口中搶了回去。

「到底在做甚麼啊你。」  
「你覺得這是Trick還是Treat?」  
「惡作劇，毫無疑問。」


End file.
